


Their Routine

by Gigglecake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: EXTREME SEXUAL TENSION, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felix is dumb, Post-Time Skip, but he makes Dorothea horny, i haven't written a fic in so long but sorry not sorry, this rarepair needs food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglecake/pseuds/Gigglecake
Summary: It had become a rather unexpected routine for them. In the early days of developing this routine, Felix would try to shoo her away and tell her to stop following him. However, this routine is a well-rehearsed dance at this point.***Takes place after all their supports. Blue Lions route.





	1. Chapter 1

It had become a rather unexpected routine for them. Well, the fact that they even developed a routine with each other is already unexpected in itself. However, it started not too long after they settled back into the monastery upon reuniting with the rest of the Blue Lions House. 

It always begins in the dining hall, three hours past noon. Felix opts to take a later lunch than most of the citizens occupying the monastery so that he can have his meal in solitude, unbothered by the hustle and bustle of the growing population seeking shelter at Garreg Mach. Felix never looks up to avoid unwelcome self-invitations; however, she has never been one to be easily shooed away by his unsociability. As if on queue, she arrives quietly in the loudest manner possible. 

Felix, still fixated on his plate, flinches as he gets a whiff of her scent and feels the brush of her sleeve against the hood of his cape. She smelled of warmth and spice, but quite feminine and floral at the same time. He’s always enjoyed her unique scent... not that he would ever tell her that. It would only serve to encourage her loud presence that he never asked for. 

“Felix,” she begins as she sets her plate down next to him. He says nothing, but his body stiffens as she seats herself uncomfortably close to him. “You know, it’s rude to ignore a classmate who’s addressing you directly. Must I remind you of this every day?”

“We’re not classmates anymore,” he replies shortly, still refusing to meet her eyes. She sighs and proceeds to begin eating her food. His eyes wander to her plate. Unlike her previous unwelcome meals with him, something was different. She was eating less. She only had a hard boiled egg and a handful of vegetables. He swallows the food he’s chewing and finally looks up. “You should eat more,” Felix begins.

“Oh Felix,” she tries to brush him off. “Why would the amount of food I consume concern you?”

“We’re comrades on the battlefield,” Felix retorts, still looking at her portions, avoiding eye contact. “How do you plan to fight properly if you don’t eat enough?”

“Oh! Well, since you’re my strong comrade, I’m sure you’ll come save me if I need you.”

“Dorothea,” he snaps. He finally looks her in the eye. “I’m serious. You can’t go starving yourself, we’re in the middle of a war. If you have the choice to fill up, then you should.”

He said her name. He was being serious. However, the matter at hand was still more nuanced than that. “Well, you see,” she looked down at her meager plate, trying to rack her brain for an answer. “I lost track of time studying reason magic and didn’t realize how late it was. This is all the food that’s left over.” It wasn’t a complete lie. They were in the middle of a war after all and the Faerghus Dukedom was still in shambles. Rations were low at the monastery and they are having lunch after most of the monastery had already had its fill. 

At this, Felix stares at her as if he’s looking right through her soul. It was similar to how the Professor would look at her during their academy days, but Felix’s eyes are much sharper than their beloved Professor. She clenched her fork hard, waiting for a response or for him to continue eating again. He does neither. Instead, he splits his meal in half and puts it on her plate. “I apologize if it is too spicy,” he says as he arranges the food, “but you have to eat more than scraps.” 

“But Felix, what about you?” She becomes concerned. She begins to feel guilty. The reason she’s eating less today is because of something a little more shallow than she likes to admit. It was definitely too shallow for her to allow Felix to sacrifice his food. 

Her clothes had begun to fit tighter. It was probably a direct result of stress eating sweets with Mercedes and Annette during those harder nights that the girls couldn’t sleep. They found comfort with each other as women who weren’t accustomed to the constant fighting and war. However, the temporary bliss of those midnight gatherings have affected her body. Dorothea has always been a bit too overly conscious of her looks. After all, it was one of her tools to keep her afloat in this damned world. How could she find a noble who will support her as a wife if she was not beautiful...and slim? 

She bit her lip and waited for Felix to acknowledge that he cut his own portion in half. “This is enough for the rest of the day,” he responds, “I’d be more annoyed if you were to collapse from starvation on the battlefield.”

“Aww how sweet,” she cooes in order to ease the tension that is Felix. “But really, you exert more physical energy than I have to with your sword-fighting.” Dorothea then proceeds to cut the portion that Felix gave her in half again and returns it to his plate. “This should be a good compromise, right?”

“Fine, but get to lunch earlier tomorrow or something to make up for today.” This woman is not only loud, she’s stubborn too. He goes back to eating and so does she. They sit in an uncomfortable comfortable unsilence. She hums while she eats and comments on the food. She never expects him to respond, but he enjoys listening to her voice...not that he would ever tell her that. She would occasionally brush her arm against his and he would stiffen and shift his view to see what she’s doing but continues to relax and eat again when she doesn’t meet his eyes. In truth, she delights in his reactions, but watches him from her peripherals. 

After their meals, they walk outside. In the early days of developing this routine, Felix would try to shoo her away and tell her to stop following him. However, this routine is a well-rehearsed dance at this point. They walk to the training grounds as Dorothea hums and greets anyone and everyone they pass by. 

Upon arrival, Felix begins his afternoon training, starting with light warm-ups and stretches. Dorothea finds a seat in the shade and reclines. She cracks open her reason book from her earlier studies and pretends to read. She’s already finished her studies for the day, but she feigns reading so that Felix isn’t uncomfortable knowing that she’s watching his every move. Felix is on a different league when it comes to swordplay. He was even better than their old classmate from her previous house, Petra. She enjoys watching his training sessions to maybe pick up on some of his talent and technique. She’s not the best at wielding a sword, but she has grown considerably since she started watching him all those years ago when they first interacted as students. 

The years after the Academy had only served him well...physically-speaking. His clothes may be quite thick, but Dorothea could tell that his muscled limbs were lean and agile but strong. His grip on the training sword was firm through gloved hands. He wasn’t much taller than her, but he could easily pin her down and-- 

“Stop gawking,” he interrupted her thoughts without meeting her eyes. “If you’re going to fake reading, just spar with me instead.” He grabbed another training sword and threw it to her.

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know, I’m in the middle of learning about a very complex spell right now.”

“Unless you intend to fight with that pile of paper you call a book, I suggest you ready yourself before I attack.”

“Fine, fine. I know you enjoy sparring with me, how could I let such enthusiasm down?”

“Sh-Shut up and get ready already.” Before Dorothea could respond, he was coming at her. Their sparring sessions had always ended with her defeat. How could she outmatch Felix in swordfighting? If it were a magic duel; however, that would be a totally different scenario. He would help her up and remark how she’s grown, always surprised by how she’s able to keep up with him despite their experience gap. 

There was something different today though, maybe it was the spicy food that he let her eat in the dining hall. But after a few clashes and close calls, their sparring session ended. Felix was on the floor. His training sword knocked out of his had a few feet away and Dorothea stood triumphantly above him, her sword tip centimeters away from his neck. There was silence between them, only heavy breathing and fast heartbeats as a result of the strenuous activity. 

Felix looked up at her with his sharp eyes. This time, they had a tinge of something else in them. Regardless, it still felt like it pierced through her soul. His mouth was agape, probably trying to catch up to his oxygen intake. She noticed him gulp as his Adam’s apple moved. Suddenly feeling conscious of his stare, she initiates conversation, “I got you this time, but I think it might have been a stroke of luck.” She laughs and offers him a shaky hand. She suddenly felt weaker. It was probably because they just had an intense sparring session. Of course it wasn’t because he looked at her with such intensity. It definitely wasn’t that.  
“Thanks,” he grabbed her hand as a gesture of appreciation, but used his other arm to actually bring himself up so he doesn’t put any weight on her. “I wouldn’t say that was luck. You’ve improved a lot, I’d say that was a deserved win.” He flashes her what she thinks might have been a hint of a smile, but it leaves all too soon. “I wouldn’t get ahead of myself if I were you though. This just means I need to improve more since you’re catching up to me too fast. Don’t expect another win next time.”

“Oh, I could say the same back at you,” Dorothea gathers herself and removes her hand from his to dust herself off. “But for now, you will join me for tea, as you should.”

“Fine.” He used to fight her about their post-spar tea time, but it has become a part of the routine. Why waste the effort at this point, when she’s going to just win? She always wins this fight anyway. So they tidy up and head for Dorothea’s room for tea time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I haven’t written a fic in a looooooong time but I’m so thirsty for Dorothea/Felix content so I made one idk what I’m doing :( hope u like it im sorry if u dont


	2. Chapter 2

Prior to the war, Dorothea’s room was situated between Bernadetta and Petra’s rooms, but now those are just empty spaces haunted by fond memories. As a result, her room is somewhat secluded from the others, giving them privacy that Felix appreciated. They always silently agreed to have their tea time there, because Goddess knows Felix would never invite her to his room for fear of his nosy neighbors sticking their noses into his business...amongst other things.

It was a meager setup at most, but Dorothea tried her best. Felix helped her move a side table to the middle of the room to function as a dining table and their two chairs across from each other. He sat stiffly in one of them and folded his arms as he waited. Not sure where to look, his eyes were drawn to her back while she started to prepare a pot of tea. Why did her dress show off so much skin? Does she not get cold? His reverie was broken when he noticed the aroma of the tea she was preparing. It was Four-Spice Blend, his favorite. Did she prepare that with him in mind? It couldn’t be so, but that isn’t an inexpensive blend of leaves, it is doubtful that she simply had that lying around.

“Did I surprise you?” Dorothea started to speak while she set the pot down on their makeshift table. “The Professor said that this was your favorite and gave me a bag, saying something about how it might make you less grumpy,” she laughed as she set down a cup for each of them. Before she could move to the tea pot, Felix beat her to it.

“Allow me,” he took the pot and poured their cups.

“I see that the Professor was correct!” She laughed as she watched him carefully pour the tea. “I haven’t had this blend before but I suppose this sudden change of character is already more delicious than my usual Sweet Apple Blend.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Felix shot her an annoyed look. “Aren’t you always nagging me about whatever bullshit manners you think nobles should have?”

“Aww Felix, you’re being nice! I guess underneath all that prickly outward cynicism, you really are just a big softy, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” he gritted his teeth as he aggressively took his cup and chugged his extremely hot drink, flinching at the pain.

“Now, now. No need to rush your tea. I went out of the way for your favorite tea, I do hope you take your time to enjoy it.” She poured him another cup.

“I don’t understand why you keep inviting me to this anyway.”

“What do you mean? Can’t a woman invite a handsome man to tea? Goddess knows you wouldn’t make the move if left alone.” She was challenging him. Dorothea quite enjoyed getting a reaction of Felix. It can be hard to hold a conversation with someone so unfriendly, and that’s how it was at first. However, she’s gotten used to his personality and learned how to push his buttons and get him to talk.

“And why would I invite you to tea?”

“Oh I don’t know...maybe because you’re a young man with... physical needs?” She begins in a sultry voice as she leans forward and crosses her arms, showcasing her bosom. “And I’m a dear old friend, who happens to be an attractive woman.”

“Who do you think I am? Sylvain?” He visually struggled to keep his eyes from drifting down.

“Oh, of course not! If I wanted to be invited, I would accept his incessant attempts, but instead, I choose to spend my time with you, Felix .Hugo. Fraldarius.” Her voice dripped with honey and the room felt like it was getting warmer. Felix chugged his cup of tea again to avoid eye contact, but the heat of the moment and the tea he was drinking was starting to cause him to sweat. Dorothea noticed it and got up and walked behind him.

“What’s wrong Felix? You look like you’re overheating? Maybe you should remove a couple of layers. My room isn’t particularly cold enough to wear all that fur anyway.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. He tensed up and dropped his tea cup on the floor, leaving it shattered to pieces.

“I-I’m fine, but look what you made me do!” He was clearly flustered and immediately got up to pick up the pieces.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let me help you with that.” She knelt next to him and began to help him pick up the pieces.

“I don’t need your help, besides you could--”

“Ow!” Dorothea flinched and drew her hand close to her chest.

“You shouldn’t be picking up shards with bare hands, you idiot. At least, I’m wearing gloves.” He finished cleaning up and helped her up. She was still clutching her hand to her chest and he took it to see the damage. She was profusely bleeding out of her middle finger and he tried to look for a cloth to stop it but nothing was immediately available. In an instinct, he stuck her finger in his mouth to keep the blood from getting anywhere else. He didn’t think much of it, as it was something he would have done on the battlefield to himself.

Dorothea, on the other hand, was taken aback by his forwardness and felt herself heat up. She had no words. Absolutely none. All she could do was suppress a moan when she felt his tongue underneath the pad of her finger. He was surprisingly gently, not allowing his teeth to dig into her flesh. They stood in agonizing silence for a moment that felt like hours. He finally removed her finger from his mouth and inspected it. Dorothea felt guilty at the disappointment to feel the cool air again, but said nothing. “Oh, sorry about that,” Felix said, still not realizing how intimate his action was. “It was all I could think of to stop the bleeding right away.”

“R-Right! Of course! Thank you!” She took her hand back a little too hastily. “Anyways! It’s uhh..getting late, I don’t want to cut this tea time short, but I do need to clean up.”

“You’re injured. Let me help--”

“Nope! I’m totally fine, it’s just a small cut. I can handle things from here! I’m the one who asked you to come anyway. What kind of host would I be if I make my guest clean up for me. I’m a capable woman, as you know!” She was babbling excuse after excuse to push him out the door. Today really was different. Usually, she had to try her hardest to keep him there for longer than an hour, but today...she was the one to ask him to leave. She needed to process what just happened. She needed him out for that, especially considering the pool of heat she felt at her core.

She finally had him out the door and shut it in his face. Felix stood there, unsure of what just happened, but he sighed and turned around to leave, but he suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve. “Wait! Before you go,” Dorothea had re-opened the door and grabbed his sleeve. “Remember how I said that we are preparing an opera in the cathedral soon? Well, there’s going to be rehearsals for the next couple of weeks.”

“Okay?” Felix was even more confused as to why this information was so valid. He already told her he would come and watch it weeks...or maybe even months ago.

“Well, that means that I won’t be able to have tea with you for a while,” she bit her lip and avoided eye contact, suddenly feeling shy at the situation. “T-That’s it. That’s all. Good night! Thanks for coming! Goodbye!!” She shut the door again and Felix was once again dumbfounded.

He will never understand women and Dorothea was an especially confusing case. He walked to his quarters, wondering if he should be concerned because it was unlike her to act that way. He figured he would ask someone later, maybe Sylvain or Ingrid, but for now, his mind replayed what had just happened and remembered her hands on his shoulders. He felt himself heat up again and rushed to his room so he can finally undress and remove his extremely annoyingly warm clothing. His pants were getting to be a little too tight for his liking anyway.

Meanwhile, Dorothea leaned against her door, her heart was racing and it was so loud. She looked at her injured hand. The cut was still there but the bleeding had stopped. She healed it to close the injury but it left a faint scar. She stared at it. This finger was in Felix’s mouth. His tongue lapped at it until stopped bleeding. Her mind began to imagine his tongue lapping at...other things and felt the heat in her core intensify.

She lied to him to get him out of there. Dorothea didn’t clean up their mess. Instead, she slipped into a scanty nightgown and threw herself onto her bed. Her imagination ran wild as her scarred hand drifted south. How could Felix be so flustered at a shoulder touch, but think nothing of putting a part of her body into his mouth? She wanted to tease him earlier, but this...this was something else. It drove her mad, but, more than anything, it drove her to a climax. Several intense climaxes, actually. Thank Goddess, she didn't have any neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliches!!! But sexy cliches for sexy characters u_u!! Anyways, we love good sexual tension.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Dorothea promised, she was out of sight for the next few days. Felix hasn’t seen her since their that awkward exchange when she basically kicked him out of her room. He wouldn’t have to deal with her and her relentless teasing until after the opera was over...which was tonight. It was supposed to be a good thing, right?

It was three hours past noon, the time he would take his lunch and usually be found by Dorothea. Minutes passed, and he expected her scent. He expected the brush of her sleeve, but it never came. It’s been like this since that day. He knows he shouldn’t expect her presence, but he still did. Is he stupid? She said she wouldn’t be around because she has to practice for the opera. Felix groaned, feeling himself get annoyed...at himself. He quickly finished, since there were no distractions to slow him down. Good. He can get to training faster. He stomped out of the dining hall and saw Ingrid and Sylvain walking towards his direction, talking to each other about whatever those two had to talk about. He opted to walk faster to avoid stopping and interacting with them, because he knew that if he did, his foul mood would sour even more. He walked, fists balled at his sides, but there was no escape.

“Felix!” Sylvain noticed him all too quickly. “Woah there buddy! What’s the rush?”

“Sylvain! I’m not done talking!” Ingrid chased after him and stopped upon noticing Felix. “Oh, hi Felix! How come you’re alone today?” There it is.

“Yeah, don’t you usually spar with Dorothea around this time?” Sylvain continues. “Or at least, that’s what I think you two do at the training grounds, but, hey, good for you if you do...other things.” He wiggles his eyebrows and drapes his arm around Felix’s shoulders.

“Sylvain, don’t be gross.” Ingrid crosses her arms, but reads the situation and joins in anyway. “But really, Felix, where’s Dorothea? I noticed you two have gotten quite close.”

“Ooh, maybe you finally pissed her off! Or maybe you just couldn’t please her.” Sylvain laughs and Felix gets visibly irritated. He should’ve kept walking. “C’mon man, tell her if she wants to experience a real man, she knows she can always come find me.” At this, Felix elbowed Sylvain, cause the taller man to remove his arm from him and clutch his side.

“Yeah, right.” Felix rolls his eyes. “Besides, she told me herself, she’s not interested in you, so back off.”

“Not interested in me? But look at me!” Sylvain wanted to tease Felix more but he was already walking away. Ingrid hits his arm.

“Sylvain, when will you learn?” She sighs, but shifts her focus to Felix who was walking away. “You know, if Felix does decide to pursue Dorothea, I would support it. He’s never shown any real interest in women before. And I like Dorothea as well, she helped me out of a bad marriage proposal that my father was pushing me into back when we were students”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you just marry me, Ing?”

“Stop joking around, Sylvain. Let’s go, we’re supposed to prepare supper today.”

“Hey, I wasn’t joking!”

“Yeah, yeah, and I strongly dislike food. Anyway, let’s go.”

In the training grounds, Felix is all too aware of his own breathing, his own footwork, his own heart beat. He is all too aware of his lone presence and the dead silence accompanied by it. There was no humming, no shifting, no stolen glances, no fake reading. He instinctively looked over at the spot she would typically seat herself. At least, the opera was tonight, meaning she’ll be accompanying him again tomorrow. He had always been used to being a lone wolf, so why, then, was Felix constantly looking where she would be?...where she should be.

Frustrated at his distraction, he packed up early and decided to walk back to his room. He needed to clean himself up before the opera tonight anyway. He might be an unsocial noble, but one should always present themselves well when attending an opera. On his way there, he walked by the first floor dormitories. Without even thinking about it, he found himself in front of her room. His body froze. She might not even be there. Even if she was, there was no point in knocking. What would he even say? Their last interaction was so weird. And yet, his body moved without thinking, a hand moved up to knock, but before he could, the door opened.

“Felix?” They stared at each other. For a few short days, he hadn’t seen her face, heard her voice, smelt her scent, or felt her presence. A few days of not seeing anybody else, doesn’t matter to him, so why did he feel a warm bubbling inside of his chest at her mentioning his name.

“Hey,” was all his dumb mouth could say. Stupid mouth. Stupid brain.

“What are you doing here?” She fully opens the door and she’s wearing a simple, yet elegant white gown.

“I was just, uhh, passing by.” Felix stuffs his hands in his pockets. He tried to look away, but he couldn’t. He hadn’t seen her in days, dammit.

“Oh, were you about to knock? Are you here to see me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, that’s surprisingly honest. Well, I was just here to change for the opera, since the cathedral doesn’t exactly have dressing rooms.”

“Okay.”

“I’m headed there now, for a last dress rehearsal. You are coming tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” His answers were short. It’s like the few days that they didn’t see each other, his brain had forgotten how to talk to her. She stepped forward and closed the door behind her. Felix’s body stiffened at their close proximity. Of course, it doesn’t escape her notice. It gave her courage.

  
“You know, Felix,” she pushes her body against his and puts her places her hands on his chest. “We haven’t seen each other in a few days, and that’s how you talk to me? It almost makes my chest ache.”

“Sorry.” Close. She was really close. What is she doing?

“You know, last time we saw each other, you teased me,” She pouts, snaking her hands up to his shoulders and squeezing them. “I almost thought you cared for me.”

“Well, we’re comrades,” Stupid.

“Is that all?” She looked into his eyes, searching for something. They may not have seen each other for those few days, but it had felt so long. Each night, Dorothea couldn’t help but think of him. She thought of his eyes, his shoulders, his hands, his ...tongue. Their days apart gave her courage. She was a strong-willed woman, who knew what she wants, dammit. And she wanted him...but did he want her? She wasn’t supposed to see him until the opera when they would lock eyes while she sang on stage and he sat in the audience. They weren’t supposed to speak to each other until afterwards, and yet, here he was at her doorstep, wanting to see her.

Her body was moving on its own out of sheer need. If this was not reciprocated, she would deal with the awkward consequences later, but for now she couldn’t stop herself. She grabbed his face, closed her eyes, and kissed him. It was soft and chaste and brief. Too brief. When she opened her eyes, she felt a pang of guilt and regret. Felix stood there frozen and clearly shocked. She shifted her eyes away.

“Oh, well, I’ll umm.. see you later.” With any remaining dignity she had, Dorothea turned away to head to the monastery, but a gloved hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His other hand cupped her face and before she could react, his lips found hers. With her courage returning, she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She lightly bit at his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth in shock, and, with quick haste, she tilted her head and moved in to explore him. He tasted like spicy curry. It took him a moment to respond, but finally he embraced her. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Closer. He moved their bodies so that Dorothea was pinned against her door and he pushed his body against hers, causing her to moan into the kiss and pull him in tighter. He breathed her in, her scent that he apparently missed so much. His hand free hand started to roam to her ass. Her gown wasn’t very thick, so he was able to grab a cheek. Dorothea responded by grinding on his growing bulge to relieve an itch that needed attending to in her loins. Their kissing only stopped when Felix pulled his lips away for air. They stood there, foreheads touching, panting into each other’s mouths. Dorothea lowered her hands back to his chest.

“For a moment there, I thought you were about to reject me, Felix.” She said in between breaths. “I will say though, you have very bad timing.” Felix grunted in response, he shifted his eyes down to avoid eye contact but they landed on her heaving bosom. Dorothea doesn’t miss a beat. She never does. “Curious, are we?” She laughs and lightly pushes his weight off her. “Alas, I do still have to go now, but maybe you’ll meet me later, yes?” She pushes his chin up to meet her eyes with her finger.

“Okay.”

“Good, well then, I’ll see you,” she smiles and runs a finger on his bulge, “and you later.” She kisses him on the cheek and walks off, leaving a sweaty Felix at her door. A sweaty Felix with an obvious hard on. He needed to go clean up before anyone sees him like this. He had an opera to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for the encouragement! Implied Sylvain/Ingrid because they're cute too heh


End file.
